Ai love Yuu
by MidnightStorm13
Summary: It's a new Stork and occ. Read and find out. It has StorkxOC, AerrowxPiper,& more that if i told you you'd never read it.
1. Stork's POV

Hi everyone! This is my first ever posted fanfic. Please leave comments & tell me how I'm doing. Oh, do leave suggestions on what you want to see in the story. Thanks.

I don't own Storm Hawks, nor the characters( only the ooc's). I don't claim the Storm Hawks show. Warning: Yaoi, Yuri, lemoness is a maybe.

It was a peaceful quiet day in the skies.

"FINN!"

Or not.

_**Stork's POV:**_

_Sigh, Finn messed with Piper's crystals again. Will he ever leave her alone? _

_Sometimes, I think Piper is just short of throwing him off of the Condor. Well, at least we'd have less weight dragging us down. Hehe. __Today we're heading to Terra Vampiress(vam-pee-rehss) for new power crystals. There are only 3 reasons why we would go to the dangers of terra Vampiress. We are closer to the terra, they have more powerful crystals, and Piper wanted to check out the new terra. _

_If it wasn't for my big mouth, we would be on our way to terra Spectra. Now we have the terrible, dreadful Cainaah( Kay-nah) rats, hungry vampires bats, & more. OH NO! We're Doomed!_

Thanks, more chapters coming soon.

I know it's short, but chapter 2 will be a handful.

Ps. Got a big crush on Stork. Kawaii desu.

Love yall. STORK FANS HALLA.


	2. Finn's Pov

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, but now here's my new chapter. I've been going through some issues.

I do not own the Storm Hawks. I don't claim the show.

Finn: What the hell took so long EGG?

EGG: I got school ya know!

Finn: SO WHAT! Just use the weekends!

EGG: I GOT HOMEWORK WISE GUY!

Stork: Uhmm…Finn…I'd let it go if I were you. She is the story teller you know. You yelling at her is setting yourself up for doom.(stork's eye twitches)

EGG: (waits patiently for apology with knife in hand)

Finn: Sorry. Wait. How did you get that? Where did that come from?

Stork: She can do whatever she wants here.

Finn: Wait! No, no, no! Please don't kll me! I'll be good! I swear!

Now to the Story! :D

Chapter 2: Finn's POV

Oh no! Piper is so gonna kill me when she finds me.

I gotta find Aerrow or Junko to protect me from ' THE WRATH OF PIPER'. The last time she caught me I almost fell off the Condor! She beat me so hard with that stick of hers. Oww, my back still remembers it too.

Sorry it's so short guys. But, do keep the comments and suggestions coming in.

Chapter 3 is coming up sooooooooon. Very soooooooooonn.


	3. Terra Vampirress

I DON'T OWN THE STORM HAWKS.

OKAY? AUGGGGGGHH!ROFL.

TADAH! New chapter!

Chapter 3: Terra Vampiress

Piper & Stork:

"Hey Stork.", Piper greeted giving the merb a hug.

"Oh, heh, Hey Piper."He said shakily, for it made him jump a bit.

Since they first met, Piper & Stork had gotten closer to each other. Now they are best friends.

" So, what are you up to?" Piper inquired.

"Oh nothing, just steering us to our doom."

" Stork… we already went through this. Terra Vampiress has friendly people, nothing will happen."

" But the Cainaah (Kay- nah) rats, blood sucking tyreesian gremlins, the vile, poisonously deadly Necro Drekonais (dreh-ko-nays),and the…."

"Stork!"

On terra V:

"Hmm, not too shabby. Ok we're here. Time to leave!", Said Stork.

"No, Stork. We have to get the supplies." Aerrow explained.

"It's ok Stork. Want to go with me?" Piper asked.

"No, no. It's fine."

"well, just in case take Radarr with you." Aerrow said.

"Fine."

"Meet back in 1h 30m."

*Stork POV*

Sigh… I don't trust these people. They may have mindworms. All the y do is walk around like zombies. Even though, I do see some people talking. Odd people. Maybe it's Murmese vocaloidic disease spreading around. Hopefully,not. I'm hungry. "Let's go eat something."

Hmm…Radarr seemed really happy about that. He should be a little more precautious than that.


	4. The Diner and the Damsel in Distress!

Hey kids! Yes, yes i know! Amazing isn't it? I'm updating my story! :O

NO! I'm NOT DEAD, M-E N-O D-E-A-D! Anyways, i'll make this comment short and get straight to the Story...

Radaar POV:

Yay! Food! Wait...since when did Stork trust others with his food...other than Piper and stuff...

It's creeping me out and I hope i picked up the right Stork when i left...

Regular POV:

Stork and Radaar stopped at what seemed to be like a diner. Radaar looked at Stork, knowing the questioning look on Radaar's face he said, " Yes, Radaar. I know it's a strange place and strange people cooking food we don't know what it is and when its all been and them too, but Aerrow tricked me out of the key to the condor and locked it up so i can't go back and get any food.

Inside the diner, all of the seats are taken except the seats at the bar. Stork sat down next to a big, grungy man who was grumbling to himself, and on his left a dark, hooded person who sat down after him. "Kielnas, Alam-isamgu faegis al Vilktae a su-Is!?[What does a warrior hafta do to get a Vilktae(liquor drink) here!]", said the man in a snarl. A woman in a dress and apron with her hair in a messy bun slammed a cup in front of the man.

"I've told you ev'ry day now, W'dont serve t'at swill 'ere, only firme (equivalent of wine)", She said seeming a bit angry.

" Ol' Belus 'en yusta! Ye 'en took ar' drinks 'en urned' em' inta woman drink, now dere ain't a man's drink ere no mo'!", he retorted with a snort.

"I'm not fightin with ya ol' Julus!", she said, then turned to Stork." What can i do ya for hun? Yu don't seem like yur from here, are ya hun?"

"Umm...no."

"That's aiite hun. I'm Doetiris, but you can call me Dot." She wrote down a list of what they served and handed it to Stork.

"I'll have the Aegean Salad and...what do you want Radaar?"

Radaar pointed to the Lambus Chops. "He'll have the Lambus Chops, please."

The shady person on Stork's left placed their order in Dot's ear. Dot returned to the bar with some drinks. "Here you kids go! By the way stranger, a free shot comes with a meal, one per customer. It just promotes our drinks."

"oh, I don't drink." Stork declined kindly.

"Ya, he'r dat, yagis(means a persons privates, and can be used in a rude way) don't drink! hehehe!"

"Oh, shut up ya ol' wank! No need to be mean to the boy!"

"Don't worry hun, it's just a regular drink. It's new and famous among our customers! We're real proud,yea!"

Stork and Radaar look at each other and exchange glances, and drink the liquid together. Stork gags and Radaar wipes his tongue with his fur.

"What is this stuff?! Blood?!" Stork chokes out. "Yea, of course hun! What else would it be?" she questions.

"The only things i know of who drink blood are..."

"What hun?"

"Nothing! Just leaving!"

"What's wrong eh?" grinned the Julus putting a hand on storks shoulder and blocking his way. " Yur' food is ready. Don't ya want yur' food!"

Stork looked back at the plates, where a dead cat and a rack of lamb chops were.

"I um... lost my appetite!" Stork replied scared.

Julus grinned with his fangs knowing he was scaring Stork to death.

A person put their hand on Julus. "Ae donnis al Bimmui. [Let the stranger go.]", said the shady stranger from before.

"Is Qui vou seyis a dote ya![ who are you to talk to me!]" yelled Julus.

"Ya ise [I am called..]"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yes! This is the end of this Chapter! Yes, I know it's short but, I needs to goo sleep! Super Tired!

I do NOT promise to make a new chapter tomorrow, since i have homework and the other stories to update too. So, yeah. Go to my page and check out my other stories ya know if you're curious an' stuff

Please review and if you have a story idea for this story,DO WRITE IT, i just MIGHT put it in, and i'll give you credit.

XD LOVE YOU CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT(and THE INSANE)!

MS13 formerly EGG13( the original)


End file.
